


His Favourite Christmas Story

by itisphantasmagoria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisphantasmagoria/pseuds/itisphantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When he returned to the hotel room he had found a hamper on his bed filled with different types of butter. All the note had said was, “Is this too cheesy? ;).” Louis had then proceeded to laugh for about five minutes at the fact that Harry had bought him butter and completely ruined the cheese joke and hadn’t even realized it. He found it incredibly endearing though, and perhaps even more so when another note was slipped under his door a few hours later that simply said, “Fuck.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> as my first post on ao3 have a christmas one shot that i wrote this last year. it's probably kind of shitty bc, i mean, i wrote it last year, but hey, tis the season.  
> it's 2,957 words of fluff and i wish i was sorry  
> also, title is the song his favourite christmas story by capital lights xxxxxxxxxxx

Louis’ secret santa is Harry. 

He’d known it from day one when he’d received a little ceramic elephant with a typed note that read, “ _Elephants are grey-t! Get it? Cause they’re grey! Hahahah! Love, your secret santa xxxxxx._ ” He had sat for hours wondering why on earth one of the boys would give him an elephant figurine because it really held no sentiment or nostalgic meaning whatsoever. And once he’d come to the conclusion that it really made no sense, it had to be from Harry. 

The five boys of One Direction had drawn out a secret santa on the twelfth of December when they were told they weren’t going to be able to get home until the twenty-seventh of December. They’d thrown numerous (well-deserved) tantrums about not being able to see their families on Christmas day, until Paul finally ordered them to, “Shut up and stop arguing,” because it was, “Shit for everyone,” but there was, “Nothing anyone can do about it.”

So, they’d gotten back to their hotel suite, sat down and moped some more, ordered a pizza, and then decided to draw out a secret santa, because, since they weren’t able to be with their real family on Christmas, they might as well make the most of being with their brothers (Niall was punched on the arm for that cheesy metaphor). The rules were that they had to keep who they drew out a secret to everyone and give them one present a day starting from tomorrow. On Christmas day they’d give out their final present and the mystery would be revealed. 

On the thirteenth of December, after leaving one of those little microphone toys that gives you a robot voice when you speak into it on Zayn’s bed (to represent his microphone tattoo), Louis had found the elephant. He’d laughed stupidly at the note, but he had no intention of telling anyone that. After pondering who it could be and figuring it out, he’d placed the little elephant on his bedside table, realized he needed to give Zayn something else tomorrow, and then gone straight back out to the store.

On the fourteenth of December, Louis had found a small box from the jewelry store on his bed. He had hoped Harry wasn’t proposing to him, because a proposal really seemed like something that should wait until Christmas day, for his final present. He walked over, picked it up, opened it and proceeded to yelp, choke on air, and almost piss himself as he sent the box flying over the room. When he’d opened it, a large rubber cockroach had come flying out and hit him square in the chest. At that point, Liam had come dashing in to the room wondering what was going on, and when the door opened, Louis could hear Harry laughing in the living room. He remembers thinking how discreet Harry was as Louis picked up the second typed note which read, “ _Gotcha! Merry Christmas babe! Love, your secret santa ;) xxxx._ ”

On the fifteenth of December, Louis had spent the morning out shopping for Zayn, returning to the hotel at noon with a bag of take-out for himself and three enormous tubs of hair gel for Zayn. He’d gone to his bedroom and sat down to eat while tying colourful ribbons on the tubs of gel. He then scrawled out a note that read, “ _Your hair’s been a bit flat lately, pick up your game, love. XOXO, gossip santa!_ ” The gossip girl joke was completely outdone, but Louis could absolutely not bother to think of anything better, so he left the gift on Zayn’s open suitcase. 

The rest of that day passed, and Louis had yet to receive anything from his ‘secret’ santa. By ten o’clock at night, all the boys had gone to sleep, and Louis was laying under the covers  in the dark checking out twitter, when there was a knock at his door. He’d called out for them to come in, but after a moment he’d dragged himself out of bed and opened the door to see no one standing there. Closing the door he heard rustling and looked down at the ground to see a folded note. Smiling to himself, he’d picked it up and seen another typed note: “ _Go out to the kitchen, and have a merry Christmas, ho ho ho! Love, your secret santa! xxxx._ ” And what Louis found in the kitchen made him smile a huge smile (and maybe even blush a little).

Sitting on the kitchen table was a huge banana split topped with whipped cream and nuts and sprinkles and chocolate sauce, surrounded by candles and the boys’ small portable DVD player with the starting menu of _The Lady and the Tramp_ on a loop. Louis had sat down and watched it and eaten his dessert, never letting the little smile leave his face for a second.

On the sixteenth of December Louis had woken up to music playing. Searching his room, he found a small, cheap CD player in the corner of the room filling the room with the sound of The Fray. Written in permanent marker on the CD player was, “ _Enjoy the CD Loopy Lou, made it myself! Love, your secret santa xxxx._ ” Louis had sat against the wall and listened to the entire CD, and he fell in love with it. After The Fray, he listened to Bon Jovi, Coldplay, Bryan Adams, and many many more. He could have kicked Harry, because it really made the lava lamp he’d gotten for Zayn look like shit. 

On the seventeenth of December, One Direction had had a concert to play. They’d sang their new songs and Louis thought his solo in Nobody Compares had gone especially well. The boys had all done so well, and he was so proud of them. Once they’d gotten off stage and gone to the green room he’d found a little note taped to his mirror that said, “ _Check in your bag! Love, your secret santa xxx_.” He smiled to himself and went over to his duffle bag that was sitting in the corner of the couch. He’d opened it up and it was filled completely with little individually wrapped chocolates. Louis had smiled for a moment before realizing he had no idea where the fuck his clothes were. 

On the eighteenth of December Louis was caught up in the planning of his birthday shindig and almost forgot to buy a present for Zayn. After much convincing, Niall finally agreed that they wouldn’t have a a massive party and the five boys would just go out to the pub for some beers and shenanigans. Then he was on his way to the thrift store to find something nice and vintage for Zayn, as he’d recently gotten obsessed with the fifties through to the nineties. He had decided on some vinyls by bands he’d never heard of since Zayn had recently bought a record player for himself. 

When he returned to the hotel room he had found a hamper on his bed filled with different types of butter. All the note had said was, “ _Is this too cheesy? ;).”_ Louis had then proceeded to laugh for about five minutes at the fact that Harry had bought him butter and completely ruined the cheese joke and hadn’t even realized it. He found it incredibly endearing though, and perhaps even more so when another note was slipped under his door a few hours later that simply said, “ _Fuck.”_

On the nineteenth of December Louis got up at ten and picked up a chai tea and a blueberry muffin from Starbucks to go along with the box set of _Doctor Who_ he’d bought for Zayn. After placing them on the table with a card he’d scrawled a message in, he went into his bedroom to put his coat away and smiled as he saw a large box sitting on the bed. He stood back as he opened it, as he didn’t want a repeat of the last time there was a box on his bed, but when nothing came flying out he peered inside. What he saw made his heart warm and his cheeks hurt as he smiled widely. 

In the box was a stack of books, and when he picked them up he knew they were second hand, as the pages were yellowing and the corners were fraying, and it made him smile even more, because these books had gotten a lot of love in their time. He looked through the titles and found that Harry had bought him, _To Kill a Mockingbird, The Catcher in the Rye, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, The Great Gatsby,_ and _It’s Kind of a Funny Story._ He honestly could not believe how sweet this gift was and he felt his heart melt in his chest as he curled up in his bed and picked up the first one he got his hands on.

On the twentieth of December Louis received a snazzy leather jacket with the word ‘stud’ bejeweled on the back, with a note that read, “ _For you to wear out to your birthday do tonight. You’ll get the D. Love, your secret santa xxxx._ ” And he had worn it out to the pub with the boys, even though they had laughed at him the entire night. And he hadn’t gotten the D, but he had gotten very very drunk. And he had also ended up curling up in Harry’s bed at the end of the night. And Harry hadn’t minded one bit.

On the twenty-first of December Louis had woken up at two o’clock in the afternoon with a massive headache. Reaching out, he found empty space and wondered where Harry had gone. But he knew when he sat up and found a full packet of aspirin and a paper McDonalds bag with a note in Harry’s messy handwriting that said, “ _Be grateful, my head fucking hurts too. Love you, your secret santa xxx.”_

On the twenty-second of December Louis woke up to a Christmas tree in the living room. There was a note taped to the tree that said, “ _Know you like it to look like Christmas, Li-Li. Merry Christmas mate! :).”_ Louis couldn’t believe that they’d forgotten to put up a Christmas tree! He’d mentally thanked whoever had Liam in the secret santa and placed his gift for Zayn (details for a paid for appointment at the tattoo parlor) under the tree. He had then opened the fridge to look for iced coffee and found a white cardboard box with his name on it. When he pulled it out and opened it, he had seen an extremely obscene cake with the words, “ _Love, your secret santa xxx!”_ written across it in icing. He nearly choked on his own breath before promptly shutting the box. Seconds later though, he had opened it and laughed as he cut a piece (carefully chosen, of course) and ate it. 

On the twenty-third of December, Louis had woken up at eleven and left a huge gold chain with a dollar sign hanging off of it at Zayn’s door with a note that read, “ _Wear this in the ghetto Zaynsquisha, Merry Christmas xo!”_ He’d then opened up the fridge to have a piece of his penis-cake for breakfast, dragged himself back to his room, and found a stack of DVDs with a bow on top on his bedside table. Looking at the sides of them, Louis had found a mix of Disney movies, comedies, chick flicks, and even some anime. He’d smiled and put on _Superbad_ , because he thought an obscene movie would match his obscene cake.

On the twenty-fourth of December, Louis had been rudely awoken by four boys throwing themselves on top of him blowing party horns in his face and screaming about his birthday. He’d then called them all the rudest word he knew and told them to bugger off. But of course, he’d been dragged out of bed and thrown on the floor while they showered him with gifts. He’d gotten two pairs of vans from Liam, along with some Huff socks, a punch on the arm and a couple of CDs from Niall, the _Best of Family Guy_ on DVD and a box of chocolates from Zayn, and from Harry a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt and a gay porn magazine in which he’d replaced the model’s faces with those of the boys. 

They’d spent the day laughing and joking around, and then gone out to a fancy dinner together. Then Louis had spent a couple of hours on Skype to his mum and sisters back home. At about eleven o’clock, he’d showered and was completely knackered and ready for bed. He’d opened his bedroom door, and found Harry asleep on his bed, next to a big white Christmas sweater that was laid out neatly with a note on top. The note had the usual, “ _Love, your secret santa xxxx!”_   Louis had put on the jumper and smiled as he got under the covers and wrapped himself around the curly haired boy.

On the twenty-fifth of December, Louis had woken up early. He’d walked into the kitchen and found Niall burning pancakes and softly singing White Christmas. Liam had been hanging tinsel all around and smiling. Zayn had been following Liam around and serenading him loudly with All I Want For Christmas Is You while throwing baubles at him. Harry had been setting out plates at the table and arranging them so they looked perfect. And the five boys had sat and ate Niall’s awful pancakes and told him how great they were. And they’d laughed and swapped Christmas stories and drank awful hot chocolate, but told Harry that it tasted wonderful. And they’d watched the snow fall and laughed at how stupid and cheesy they were being, although none of them thought it was stupid or cheesy at all. And they’d called their families. And then, as the sun started setting, they’d gathered around the Christmas tree to give out gifts. 

Louis had gone first, and presented Zayn with a huge hamper filled with band shirts, hair gel, chocolates, magazines (dirty and not dirty), and cigarettes. Zayn (who was wearing the gold chain he’d received a few days ago) smiled widely and got up to hug Louis tightly. He’d then gone to the tree and picked up a small gift and handed it to Niall, who ripped the paper off and found a Michael Buble CD, signed by the man himself, underneath which was a Robbie Williams CD, also signed. Niall couldn’t stop thanking Zayn as he hugged him, and got up to present his gift. He gave to Liam a gift of an incredibly high resolution webcam with a headset and microphone so that he could always see his family when they were on tour. Liam grinned and tackled Niall in an enormous bear hug as he told him how grateful he was. He then presented his gift to Harry, which was a small scrapbook of photos from the entire year. It was obvious Liam had gone through a tremendous amount of effort, as the scrapbook contained photos from all over the internet, and Harry couldn’t have been more grateful. He’d then looked at Louis and smirked.

Louis’ secret santa is Harry.

“Do you mind if I give your gift to you after dinner, Lou?” He asks. 

Louis isn’t disappointed that he has to wait, because he knows Harry will have something good planned, after everything else he’s given. He smiles and nods as the boys give more gifts to each other. 

Christmas dinner is a roast turkey with all the trimmings cooked by Louis, potato salad made by Zayn, roast vegetables made by Liam, a salad made by Niall (because he isn’t able to burn it), and a trifle for dessert, made by Harry. The boys stuff themselves, and after dinner, they are all full and as happy as they can be, even if they aren’t at home.

As they are cleaning up, Harry takes Louis by the hand and leads him out to the balcony. There is a blanket laid down with pillows and they lay down together, cuddling up close as the snow falls gently around them. 

“Your gift should start any minute now,” Harry smiles, turning his head to face Louis, eyes lighting up.

“I’m excited,” Louis says genuinely, nuzzling Harry’s nose. 

They lay together for a while, looking up, but also sneaking glances at each other. And then, the sky lights up.

“Oh, Hazz,” Louis breathes. 

“Do you like it?” Harry asks, as explosions of colour light up the night sky.

“I love it, Harry. Fireworks, I can’t believe it,” Louis looks at Harry.

“I’m glad I got you in the secret santa,” Harry whispers, looking back at Louis. 

“Thank you for everything. The books, the CD, the cake,” Louis laughs.

“I knew you’d like that one, you pervert,” Harry smiles. 

And for a few moments they look at each other, and they can see the reflections of the fireworks in each other’s eyes, and then they are kissing, softly and gently. Neither know who started it, but neither want to stop. But they do. And then they look at each other again. Louis smiles, and so does Harry, and they both turn their attention to the sky as the fireworks go on, getting, if possible, even closer as small smiles overtake both of their lips.

 

And on the twenty-sixth of December, and every day after that, Louis wakes up to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, you can find me at little-niall-from-the-block or immaeffingunicorn on tumblr  
> much love, and happy november xxxxxxx


End file.
